1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to an organic light emitting display device and a method for driving an organic light emitting display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting display device generates images using organic light emitting diodes (OLEDs). Each OLED emits light with a brightness that is based on the magnitude of a supplied driving current. The amount of driving current that flows through a pixel region of the display device may vary with input image data.